User talk:Rikk Panda/Sandbox/Build:Laserspike
Does ~800 damage in its strongest configuration, negligibly less in other configurations.Rikk Panda {a.k.a. Benny Lava} 22:19, February 14, 2010 (UTC) : lol banish and smite Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:20, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::No different from Word of Censure other than not wasting your elite. ;) Edit: Judge's on a Hornbow is nastyRikk Panda {a.k.a. Benny Lava} ::Also is von a word in German or am I just being an ignorant American Rikk Panda {a.k.a. Benny Lava} 23:01, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::: von = from if i remember shit from my German classes. Also your spikes arent as fast as woc, and WoC is stronger compression imo. Get better smite skills or go woc. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 23:02, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::It's still less than 2 seconds to activate both. And both don't need to get off, anyway. Hell, none of them need to get off.... Or you could run the Mind Shock. And how is it stronger compression going from 2->1 skill but eating your elite slot with something as bad as WoC. Not to mention if you time it badly it's a 20 second recharge.Rikk Panda {a.k.a. Benny Lava} 23:04, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::: If none of them need to get off then what is the point of the smiter ? It would be strong compression because you're freeing your skill bar of two slots allowing more utility to go into said bar. WoC isn't that bad either, compared to other skills against armor, it pretty much evens out (seeing WoC is holy damge.) Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 21:16, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::: It's really quite simple: :::: - First, I wouldn't be freeing up 2 skill. I'm taking 2 and making it 1. That's freeing up 1 skill, although it would be 2 if you include the spot that would've been used for a good elite. :::: - Second, it's Elite. It's a bad elite. I would much rather have symbols of inspiriation for WoH/RC/Bsurge/PB or LoD for spammable party heals than Word of Censure. :::: - Third, the difference in damage between Smite and WoC is 17 damage. OMG THATZ ALOT. Consider the (high) possibility of the target wanding or attacking something it and actually does more damage than WoC, for the same energy cost and same casting time. :::: - Fourth, the only real use of WoC was in the mAT and it was on a Monk primary, meaning they could rune up Smiting prayers and had Divine Healing from Divine Favor. :::: - Fifth, Smite is also holy damage and armor ignoring. The Mind Shock ele's skills have 25% armor penetration, which means it will basically do the listed damage against most targets, and against all targets with Cracked Armor from Shell Shock. :::: - Sixth, in a hypothetical situation in which I DID switch out the smite skills for WoC, losing all party support (Smite hex/condition have no divine favor bonuses. Might as well let the RC take them at that point), what skills would go in the other slots? More 20-second recharge random signets? :::: and I haven't even talked about the fact that there's the second smite skill to be used directly after Smite for far more damage with only a 1.25s addition on spike time. (Assuming they haven't already died) Rikk Panda {a.k.a. Benny Lava} 22:55, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :First, I wouldn't be freeing up 2 skill. I'm taking 2 and making it 1. That's freeing up 1 skill, although it would be 2 if you include the spot that would've been used for a good elite. - I meant that. - Second, it's Elite. It's a bad elite. I would much rather have symbols of inspiriation for WoH/RC/Bsurge/PB or LoD for spammable party heals than Word of Censure. '' - It is actually fairly decent armor ignoring damage, unlike mind shock that can be protted. (Besides SB, ofc) - ''Third, the difference in damage between Smite and WoC is 17 damage. OMG THATZ ALOT. Consider the (high) possibility of the target wanding or attacking something it and actually does more damage than WoC, for the same energy cost and same casting time. '' Given to what wiki says, it isn't armor ignoring,(ups) there for energy-wise AND damage wise WoC > Smite. - ''Fourth, the only real use of WoC was in the mAT and it was on a Monk primary, meaning they could rune up Smiting prayers and had Divine Healing from Divine Favor. '' - Yes. - ''The Mind Shock ele's skills have 25% armor penetration, which means it will basically do the listed damage against most targets, and against all targets with Cracked Armor from Shell Shock. '' - cba'd to do math but I believe with the 25% armor pene (given on a low AR target), it can be protted. Second, cracked armor works on targets with AR higher than 60. - ''Sixth, in a hypothetical situation in which I DID switch out the smite skills for WoC, losing all party support (Smite hex/condition have no divine favor bonuses. Might as well let the RC take them at that point), what skills would go in the other slots? More 20-second recharge random signets? - No, KEEP the party support, THATS good; WoC is just better than smite and banish. Hell, you could spec insp into 8 and bring leech/power drain or hell bring signet or rage of shits n' giggles. All and all, just bring WoC as a variant to end this arguement. :\ Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 23:47, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::you know that Symbols of inspiration doesn't actually disable the elite skill of the target that you use it on? [[User:Jonas|'Jonas']] 17:06, February 23, 2010 (UTC)